Instincts
by CapeCodPhoenix
Summary: Spencer has always been ruled by her brain. She thinks about everything carefully and logically, but one look at the blonde beauty who just moved to Rosewood and suddenly all logic goes out the window. Now she's running purely on impulse and instinct.
1. Chapter 1

She was wearing a little white (presumably) cotton dress with a little white bow on the front of it. Her blonde hair flowed perfectly down her neck, to her shoulders. Her hazel eyes called to me, though she didn't seem to have noticed me at all. But it didn't matter. I knew I wanted her. It was like love at first sight, though before this moment I'd never believed in such a thing.

I didn't know what was happening, my body seemed to be moving on it's own accord, but my brain didn't argue with it for once. Before I even knew what was happening, or even the girl's name, my lips were on hers. This wasn't like me. I was never the hasty one, not usually the impulsive one especially when it came to romance. I wasn't even gay, but then, my lips were currently disagreeing as they melted with hers, which I couldn't help but notice fit perfectly with mine.

What was more surprising was that the girl kissed me back. I were sure that she hadn't even seen me, but then maybe her lips were acting on their own accord as mine were. I didn't know what was happening, all I knew was that it felt right, and I never wanted it to end.

I only pulled away when I heard my best friend say my name. My eyes stayed locked with the girl's hazel ones for a few moments before I forced myself to turn in the direction of my best friend and acknowledge her.

"Hey, Em," I said nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just caught me kissing a random girl in the middle of a crowded hallway. I mean, she really shouldn't have a problem with it after all, _she_ was gay.

"Spence," Emily said, "What's going on?"

"Yeah, Spence, what's going on?" the girl repeated. I could see her smirking out of the corner of my eye.

I didn't have an answer for them. I didn't even know what was going on.

"I have to get to class," I said quickly dodging the question and leaving them standing in the middle of the hallway while I hurried to English. I was going to be early to class, but then I was always early to class.

I couldn't help but notice the girl's face fall as I walked past her in the direction of my first class, and I felt my heart break. I didn't want to leave her there like that, but I figured it was best to avoid a conversation with her until I knew how to explain what had just happened.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

After first period, I spent as little time in the hallway as humanly possible. So only the time it took for me to speed-walk to Mr. Flanagan's room.

When I got to the chemistry classroom, there was already somebody sitting down, in the seat next to the one I usually sat in. This was unusual because I was pretty much _always_ the first in the classroom, even on the days when I dawdled.

And of course, the one person in the classroom before me had to be the beautiful blonde girl from the hallway before school. She hadn't seen me yet, so theoretically, I could've left and straggled in with the rest of the class, avoiding her, but my feet were already moving toward my usual seat, toward her.

"I'm sorry," I said when I was closer to her.

She turned towards me. Her lips were pulled into a scowl, but her eyes were light and playful.

"I'm Spencer," I said, extending a hand out to her.

"Quinn," she said, taking my hand.

It was a beautiful name, which suited her, because she was a beautiful girl.

I pulled Quinn gently towards me, connecting my lips once more with hers. I wasn't sure why I had kissed her, or why I had kissed her again, or why she had kissed me back, or why she was kissing me back now, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I liked it. Kissing Quinn felt like the most natural thing in the world, and I didn't want to stop.

When the kiss broke due to our insanely human need for oxygen, she pulled back slightly, looking at me, her eyes searching mine for some sort of answers. Answers that I wasn't even sure of.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. She didn't seem mad. Just confused. Which made sense. I mean here I was, a perfect stranger, who had just walked up to her and kissed her. Twice.

"I wanted to," I answered without thinking.

That seemed to be the pattern here. Whenever I saw her, I couldn't think. No, that wasn't true. I was thinking constantly. But there was something. This was only the second time I'd seen her, but even still, whenever she was around, I just reacted. My body just acted regardless of what I was thinking.

"Why?" Quinn asked again, "I mean for all you know I could be a stalker or a serial killer." My body involuntarily shuddered at the statement. After everything that had happened with A, and Alison and Maya's deaths, it hit close to home.

"But you're not," I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I suppose I don't."

Her hazel eyes searched mine once more, but I averted my eyes, looking down at my feet instead.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You make me nervous," I admitted.

This was how one that knew me would know something was up. I never admitted to being nervous, yet I just had.

"You don't really think I'm a stalker, do you?" she asked me.

"No," I said.

"Then why do I make you nervous?" she asked curiously.

I looked up at her, answering her quickly and honestly, "You're really pretty."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn's POV**

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

It was ironic, really. Here I was, the new girl in a completely unfamiliar town, just having been kissed for the second time today by this beautiful girl who I'd never met before, and _she_ was nervous because _I'm pretty_.

"You think so?" I asked.

I knew I was pretty. Hell, I'd worked my ass off (quite literally) to be pretty. Everyone had told me that I was pretty, but for some reason I couldn't quite figure out, I was suddenly unsure.

Spencer looked up at me, surprised.

"Don't you know you're beautiful?" she asked.

It sounded like she was honestly shocked that I would question it. Then again, if Rachel or someone back in Lima had said "You're really pretty" to me, I probably would have laughed and said "I know."

"I…I am?" I said, before I'd even realized what I was saying.

I didn't understand why I was doubting it now, but I was.

Then again, this was Rosewood, not Lima. In Lima, I was definitely one of the prettiest girls in the school, the prettiest girl in the school, with not much competition for the title. But this was Rosewood. And it seemed that pretty much everything in Rosewood was beautiful. The boys, the girls, the town, the houses. It was almost stepford.

"You are," Spencer said, "breathtaking."

I could feel my jaw dropping, but there was no stopping it. I wondered what it was about Spencer that seemed to evoke unusual responses from me. Normally, something like that was a normal occurrence, not something that would shock me in any way, but yet, now it did.

After a few moments of silence, I remembered what I had really wanted to know.

"Is that why you wanted to kiss me?" I asked.

A slight blush appeared on Spencer's cheek. "I, uh, it was probably part of it," she admitted.

"Why did you want to kiss me?" I asked, really needing to know the answer.

Spencer's brow furrowed, and she looked ridiculously adorable. She seemed like she was thinking.

"I…I don't know," she said. From what I could tell, she was being truthful; she really didn't know why she had wanted to kiss me. That probably would have bothered me if she didn't seem so frustrated at not knowing. It was like she wanted to know why just as much as I did. "I just wanted to."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spencer's POV**

I couldn't get Quinn off of my mind. I hadn't even reacted to Toby like this. I was so utterly distracted that I hadn't even noticed when I bypassed my usual seat in the front and sat next to Hanna instead. She of course, noticed me and my lunacy right away.

"Spence," she whispered.

I vaguely registered my name being said, and tried to focus my attention on Hanna.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know there's a new girl?" Hanna asked.

I nodded, "Quinn."

"Quinn? What's her last name? How long have you known her?" Hanna asked. If I had been paying more attention, I probably would have noticed the inflections covering Hanna's voice which were indicative of some sort of skepticism and plotting. But as it were, I was barely managing responses.

"Yes. Don't know. Few hours." I responded.

"You kissed her before you knew her last name?" Hanna asked in disbelief.

This got my attention. As much as a gossip as Hanna was, she was my best friend and I knew I could trust her. I also knew she would bug me until I told her details anyway.

"I kissed her before I knew her first name," I admitted.

Hanna's jaw dropped in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spencer's POV**

"What happened?" Aria asked as she walked into the room. Emily, Hanna and I were all talking in my bedroom. Well, Emily and Hanna were talking and I was avoiding any every question I could.

"You would know if you hadn't ditched us and school for Mr. Fitz," Hanna said. "I'm pretty sure your mom noticed you were gone.

"As long as she doesn't know where I was, I think I can handle it," Aria responded, "but seriously what happened?"

"There's a new girl," Emily started.

"It's not another A, is it?" Aria asked, "I don't think I could cope with that."

"Well…" Emily started.

"No," I said. I don't know what it was, but I was two hundred percent sure that Quinn had nothing to do with A, and I was going to try my damndest to keep it that way.

"You don't know that," Hanna said.

"Yes, I do," I argued.

"Well what exactly do we know about this new girl?" Aria asked. I figured she was trying to keep Hanna and I from arguing.

"Her name's Quinn, she's beautiful, and she's a great kisser," I said.

"What?" Aria asked. I'd forgotten she hadn't heard about that yet. I was pretty sure the rest of the school had.

"Don't ask," Emily said, "She won't tell us anything, anyway."

"Already told you everything I know," I countered. It was true. I had told them everything I knew about Quinn, which wasn't much at all. I still didn't even know her last name. They just didn't believe me. I admit I was slightly offended that they thought I was lying, but then, it was just so different than how I usually am, that I supposed it was to be expected.

"But," Hanna started to say, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

My mother popped her head into my bedroom. "Spencer, we're leaving for the club in twenty minutes. You need to get ready."

I groaned into my pillow the second my mother closed the door. With thought of Quinn ruling my mind, the last thing I wanted to do was go make nice with my father's firm and their clients. Sometimes I really hated being a Hastings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spencer's POV**

My father rented out one of the rooms at the club for this dinner. Everybody from his firm and their families were in attendance.

I didn't want to make conversation with my parents friends and their families, so I mostly kept my eyes on my plate as if something riveting were about to happen on it.

"Attention everyone," my father said. "This evening marks a joyous occasion in which we've expanded our company and no doubt in doing so our opportunities. Veronica and I are pleased to announce that Hastings & Hastings is now officially Hastings, Hastings and Fabray! We'd like everyone to welcome Russell Fabray, our new partner, his wife, Judy, and his daughters Frannie and Quinn."

My eyes snapped up at Quinn's name. I found her standing in front of who I could only assume was her father, Russell. She had a smile plastered on her face, but when my eyes met hers, her face lit up, as I'm quite sure my own did.

After all the toasts were done, I got up from my seat and tried to find her.

"Spencer" my mother called me.

I sighed before turning to face her. "Yes, mom?"

"Spencer, this is Quinn. She's new to Rosewood, and your father and I would appreciate it if you would look out for her."

"Of course, mom."

I smiled at Quinn as my mother walked away. To my credit, I didn't kiss her this time, which was probably a good thing, given present company.

"Hi," I said to Quinn.

"Hi."

"You being here made this whole night worth it."


End file.
